Corrupted Realm
Corrupted Realm is a unique hole that appears in the game Pikmin: Invasion of the Giants. It is in the Forgotten Sandland, but is completely unique. It can appear in multiple places, although not all at once. The explanation is a little lengthy, so it is below. Explanation for Multiple Entrances This hole can only be accessed after day 35. After day 35, humans will begin to appear in the sandbox with regularity. When they do, observe them from a distance. If you see a boy in a blue shirt yellow shorts and a hand trowel, this is a good sign. He will dig up the opening for corrupted realm if given a little bit of time. However, once he opens it, you must get into the hole as quickly as possible. The hole will only stay open for a limited time before he will cover it and begin digging somewhere else, where he might unearth another hole opening to the same place. Also, if you attack the humans with your Pikmin to drive them away, there is a good chance that they will bury the hole in their panic. Technique to Enter Take the desired pikmin out of the Onion and group them all with on captain, so the other captain can go off without have to worry about pikmin following him. When you see the special boy, wait until he has dug up the opening. Once he has, charge the captain that has no pikmin directly toward the hole. Jump in, and the pikmin that were with the other captain should come along. Hazards/Pikmin Needed This has the hazards of fire, Acid, and water, so you will of course need Red Pikmin, Blue Pikmin, and Green Pikmin. Blue Pikmin are discovered when you reach the Paved Plain, so you shouldn't go in this hole until you have found blue pikmin. White Pikmin are optional for digging up a treasure, but you may not get to the area anyway. Sub levels Sub-level One - This is a queer level. You will find two Sandy Bulborbs prowling around, and three Dwarf Sandy Bulborbs are also sniffing around. These enemies aren't what make the level strange, though. If you look around, you will find five different alcoves, each of them completely deserted. Above is was mentioned that the entrance to Corrupted Realm appears in several areas, and each of these areas are places where you will start. Which one you start at is decided by the area that the entrance was in. Two of these, however, have holes to bring you further down. When If you land in the either of these spots a slightly different scene shows than does when you normally go down a level. To find out what happens, look further down this page. One of the holes will bring you down to sub level two, while another one will bring you down to sub level three. The only treasure found here is the Poison Scurge. Sub-level Two - You will start in a small side alcove that leads to a large arena. In the arena, a Burrowing Snagret will erupt from the ground to fight you. If killed, it will release the Beep Beep. In a small alcove to the side, there is a Red Wollywog that has swallowed the Race Machine. Beyond the Wollywog is the hole. Sub-level Three - This has two levels to start at, specifically because of the hole on sub level one that would bring you to this level. If you take the regular route, you will just get find yourself in the middle of an arena, with Caustic Dweevil and several Fiery Dweevils, with the Seed of Contentment and the Red Goodness somewhere nearby. However, if you take the other route down, you will appear in a small room, with a ramp downward. If you have white pikmin, they will begin to dig up The Golden Key, which will unlock Challenge Mode. If you go down the ramp, you will just end up in the same spot where you would normally start. Sub-level Four - This is a peaceful level, with the exception of a Mamuta and a couple of Unmarked Spectralids. The mamuta has swallowed the Brute Knuckles. Also, you will find two Garnet Candypop Buds. Sub-level Five - This starts with you in a large arena. If you proceed forward, a Pileated Snagret will erupt from the ground to attack you. If defeated, it releases the Golden Tear. Beyond the arena is a rock that will need to be cracked open to release a Geyser. Scenes Normally, when you are proceeding down a hole, a little scene of you jumping and then falling with your Pikmin will be shown. However, there is a different version as well in this hole. If you fall down one of the right holes, a scene will play of you falling, and then your pikmin and yourself plunging into another hole to go further down. You will then either go down yet another level or finally land. Category:Caves